Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer
by Frasyl
Summary: Shun est victime d'une violente agression. Son hospitalisation va ramener dans sa vie une personne qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis 10 ans...UA - HxH - Fic en deux chapitres - attention incest
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._  
><em>Petite info : Cette histoire a également été écrite en 2008.<em>

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Ikki pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital, se présenta et demanda à voir le médecin qui l'avait appelé. Il fut bientôt introduit dans un bureau et après une poignée de main l'homme en blouse blanche l'invita à s'asseoir :

- Est-ce que vous avez encore des contacts avec votre jeune frère ?  
>- Non, plus vraiment… Mais enfin vous allez me dire ce qui lui est arrivé, s'irrita Ikki<br>- Il a subi un violent traumatisme et la seule personne qu'il est réclamé, c'est vous.

Ikki en resta sans voix. Shun le réclamer lui ? C'était du domaine de l'impossible. Il n'avait plus de contact avec lui depuis que son père l'avait chassé de chez lui, dix ans auparavant. Shun n'était encore un enfant…

- Vous êtes sur ? Nous ne sommes pas revus depuis environ dix ans.  
>- Vu ce qu'il a subi, il est logique qu'il se réfère à son passé.<br>- Et qu'a-t-il subi au juste ?  
>- Il a été agressé et …<br>- Et ?  
>- Violé, termina le médecin à voix basse.<br>- Violé… répéta Ikki totalement abasourdi  
>- Il a été retrouvé à moitié mort et amené ici. Votre nom se trouvait dans la poche de son blouson, et vous êtes apparemment sa seule famille. C'est pourquoi je vous ai contacté… la police devrait le faire aussi.<br>- En fait ils l'ont déjà fait, pensa Ikki à haute voix, mais il n'avait pas rappelé suite au message laissé sur son répondeur pour une affaire urgente.  
>- Il est important que votre frère soit entouré, a-t-il d'autre amis ?<br>- Oui, je peux les contacter si vous voulez… Mais avant j'aimerais le voir si c'est possible.

Le médecin le guida jusqu'à une chambre où il pénétra doucement. Il s'approcha du lit où reposait Shun. Il dormait, ses cheveux verts éparpillés autour de lui. Les draps étaient remontés mais rien que sur son visage, Ikki put voir diverses traces de coups : ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son frère n'y avaient pas été de main morte.

Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux verts… Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais revus, Ikki, lui, n'avait jamais perdu de vue son petit frère. Il avait suivi son évolution, était toujours resté dans l'ombre et avait même repris à son compte les factures de la fac où il étudiait, à la mort de leur père. Mais qui pouvait lui avoir fait du mal ?

Une sourde colère l'envahit, il les trouverait et leur ferait payer…

Il sortit pour appeler les amis de Shun. Il savait qui ils étaient et il lui suffirait d'en prévenir un seul pour que les quatre soient ici dans peu de temps. Il rappela ensuite le poste de police et un inspecteur promit de le recevoir dès qu'il le pourrait.

Il revint ensuite dans la chambre et attendit le réveil de son frère. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il était sous calmant et qu'il devrait se réveiller bientôt. Malgré lui, son esprit plongea dans sa mémoire… L'époque joyeuse de leur enfance, malgré le manque cruel de leur mère qui était morte en mettant Shun au monde. Etait-ce parce que celui-ci ressemblait tant à leur mère que leur père lui vouait une véritable adoration et que son frère obtenait de lui tout ce qu'il voulait alors qu'Ikki semblait inexistant à ses yeux ? Il était de trois ans son aîné mais cette différence ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer son frère et il avait toujours été là pour le protéger.

Et Shun lui rendait bien cette affection, trouvant en lui tout l'amour dont il était privé par la mort de sa mère et l'absence de son père.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion et Ikki finit par découvrir la cruelle vérité par un pur hasard…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement ramenant Ikki à la réalité et deux jeunes hommes, l'un brun et l'autre blond qu'il identifia comme étant deux des amis qu'il avait fait prévenir, pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Oh mon Dieu, Shun ! dit le blond se nommant Hyoga et en s'approchant du lit pour observer son ami.  
>Le brun resta en arrière, il fixait Ikki qui se releva et recula pour les laisser s'approcher :<br>- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda brutalement le brun.  
>- Seiya ! intervint Hyoga.<br>- Je suis le frère de Shun, répondit Ikki amusé par l'instinct de protection de Seiya.

Shun bougea et se réveilla à cet instant, détournant l'attention des deux autres d'Ikki dans l'immédiat. Hyoga, tout prés de lui, se pencha doucement :

- Shun, dit-il doucement.  
>La réaction de son ami fut brutale.<br>- Ne me touchez pas, hurla-t-il en se recroquevillant dans son lit et murmurant d'une voix à peine audible, Ikki…  
>Celui-ci se rapprocha :<br>- Je suis là, Shun…  
>Shun se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant :<br>- Ikki, reste avec moi… ne m'abandonnes plus… Ikki…

L'aîné resserra son étreinte et le berça comme il le faisait quand il était enfant en lui massant le dos et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
>Seiya et Hyoga observaient la scène, médusés. Bien sur, Shun avait souvent parlé de ce frère mystérieux mais nul ne l'avait jamais vu et pourtant là il n'y avait plus aucun doute…<br>Shun se calma doucement et les sanglots cessèrent, il finit par relevé la tête pour regarder son frère :

- Tu es vraiment là, Ikki, tu m'as tellement manqué…  
>- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, petit frère.<br>- Ikki, ne pars plus, restes avec moi…  
>- Pour l'instant je suis là, mais tes amis sont là aussi.<p>

Shun détacha le regard de son frère mais ne lâcha pas et se tourna vers ses amis :

- Hyoga, Seiya…murmura-t-il.

Deux infirmières entrèrent dans la petite chambre et exigèrent le départ des visiteurs, leur patient devait se reposer. Les visites reprendraient l'après-midi à l'heure prévue pour cela.  
>Shun jeta un regard désespéré à son frère :<p>

- Je reviendrais, Shun, promit-il avant de sortir.

Shun laissa les infirmières faire leur travail, mais son esprit essayait de se rattacher à cette vision, son frère… Cela faisait si longtemps… Il avait changé un peu mais restait le même que dans ses souvenirs… si sur de lui, si beau, si fort… Mon Dieu, faites que cette fois il reste, qu'il n'ait plus à souffrir à cause de moi… Ikki, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Dans le couloir, Ikki s'apprêtait à partir mais fut arrêté par une main qui se posa sur son bras :

- Attends !

Il se retourna pour retrouver face à un Seiya qui visiblement bouillait de colère, Ikki lui jeta un regard interrogatif :

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec Shun ?  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.<br>- Shun est notre ami, si tu disparais, il risque de mal le supporter surtout dans son état et je ne le permettrais pas. On tient à lui, nous !  
>- Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, et je ne vais pas m'en aller. Maintenant lâches-moi.<p>

Seiya se décida à le lâcher mais insista :

- Comment te faire confiance ?  
>- Rien ne t'y oblige, dit Ikki avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie mais il se retourna. Au fait, vous avez sûrement les clés de l'appart de Shun, ce serait sympa d'aller lui chercher quelques affaires, finit-il avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.<br>- Nous le ferons, répondit Hyoga en retenant Seiya qui voulait poursuivre Ikki :  
>- Ca ne nous regarde pas, Seiya !<br>- Mais ça va faire encore souffrir Shun, tu sais l'adoration qu'il lui porte !  
>- On savait que cela arriverait un jour… Shun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, Seiya, lui dit doucement le blond, allez viens on va chez lui chercher des affaires.<p>

ooo000ooo

Un peu plus tard, Ikki sortit du commissariat troublé par les révélations de l'inspecteur qui s'occupait de l'affaire de son frère. Avant de retourner à l'hôpital, il passa chez lui prendre une douche et se changer, il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de revenir ici avant son travail.

Il avait aujourd'hui vingt trois ans et son frère vingt. Il n'en avait que treize quand il avait quitté la demeure familiale dans des conditions plutôt houleuses et Shun en avait alors dix. Il venait d'apprendre que son frère le recherchait activement depuis plus d'un an soit peu après la mort de leur père…

ooo000ooo

Shun se reposait, après le passage des infirmières. Il se rendormit un peu mais s'éveilla en sursaut et tremblant revivant sa nuit de cauchemar. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et il mit un bon moment à réaliser l'endroit où il se trouvait… L'hôpital… Ikki… Avait-il rêvé ou son frère était-il vraiment venu le voir ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête… Le passé lui revint : cette fameuse nuit où la dispute violente l'avait réveillé…

**Flash Back**

Shun avait suivi le chemin des voix et avait trouvé son père qui reculait sous la menace de son frère armé d'un couteau et qui lui hurlait :

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Shun s'était précipité entre son frère et son père, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, mais ne voulant pas qu'ils se fassent du mal :

- Arrêtes Ikki, tu es fou ou quoi ? C'est papa !

Son frère s'arrêta en le voyant :

- Shun !  
>- Il a voulu me tuer, Shun ! Il est fou, il faut l'enfermer ! hurla son père derrière lui.<p>

Ikki ne quittait pas son frère des yeux et aucun d'eux ne put voir le sourire triomphant de leur père :

- Ikki, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Je te déteste !

Son frère avait sursauté violement en entendant ces mots. Il avait semblé hésiter un long moment puis avait parlé :

- Si je pars, tu laisseras tomber ?  
>- Oui, avait répondu la voix de son père.<p>

Son frère avait alors lâché le couteau et fait demi-tour :

- Je ne serais jamais loin ! avait-il ajouté avant de quitter la maison définitivement.

**Fin du flash- back**

Shun n'avait jamais revu Ikki après cela et son père ne parlait jamais de cette scène. En grandissant plusieurs fois il s'était dérobé à ses questions… Mais l'enfant qu'était Shun avait grandi avec ce sentiment de vide en son cœur… Il avait sauvé de justesse les rares photos de son frère et les conservait précieusement, les regardant souvent et cherchant désespérément à comprendre ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit le ramenant au présent et un couple entra :

- Shiryu, Shunrei, entrez ! dit-il à ses amis en souriant, Seiya et Hyoga ne sont pas avec vous ?  
>- Ils sont passés chez toi te chercher quelques affaires, ils nous rejoindront après, lui répondit Shiryu en lui souriant chaleureusement mais restant assez loin de son ami.<p>

Shunrei, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Mon pauvre chou, dit-elle.  
>- C'est si moche que ça ?<br>- Disons que c'est impressionnant, lui répondit Shiryu.  
>- Tu peux t'approcher un peu, lui dit Shun, j'ai juste été surpris tout à l'heure en me réveillant mais je sais que vous trois, vous ne me ferez jamais de mal, dit-il en souriant à son ami.<br>- Hyoga m'a raconté alors…

Shun sourit et tendit la main à Shiryu qui l'attrapa doucement. C'était ses meilleurs amis, ils ne se quittaient que rarement tous les cinq.

ooo000ooo

**Dans l'appartement de Shun …**

Hyoga réunissait quelques affaires de Shun dans sa chambre, alors que Seiya vérifiait ce qu'il restait au frigo pour ne pas que leur ami retrouve des trucs périmés ou moisis à son retour.

Le blond ayant fini ce qu'il faisait revint voir où en était son ami et le trouva agenouillé devant le frigo ouvert. Malgré lui, il frissonna en suivant des yeux le dos et la chute de rein du brun qui farfouillait penché en avant. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Troublé, il s'éclipsa sans un bruit et s'assit sur le canapé du salon et prit sa tête entre ses mains :

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrives ? Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ? »_

Seiya, adossé à la porte du salon l'observait attentivement. Il avait senti sa présence et l'avait vu sortir de la cuisine :

- Alors toi aussi, Hyoga ?  
>- Quoi ? dit celui-ci, relevant la tête, arraché brutalement à ses pensées.<p>

Seiya s'approcha et s'assit juste en face de son ami sur la table basse :

- Toi aussi, tu ressens des trucs bizarres, hein ?  
>- Que veux-tu dire ?<p>

La main de Seiya vint se poser sur sa joue et Hyoga ne put retenir un frisson :

- Je parle de ça Hyoga, de ces frissons, de cette chaleur qui monte en toi, moi aussi je connais ça, dit-il.  
>- Seiya, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? demanda, tremblant, son ami.<p>

Pour toute réponse, le brun approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux sous la douce caresse et frissonnèrent à l'unisson, alors que leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient d'un même geste. Leurs langues d'abord timides et hésitantes, se caressèrent doucement, leur envoyant des sensations dans tout le corps et totalement inédites pour les deux jeunes garçons qui jusque là, se croyaient hétéro.

Le baiser s'approfondit et ils devinrent plus audacieux, explorant avec gourmandise la bouche de l'autre. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient et s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre dans un jeu sensuel et de plus en plus brûlant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, aussi étonné l'un que l'autre :

- Je crois que ça réponds à ta question, dit Seiya en souriant et en caressant les boucles blondes de Hyoga qui lui sourit en retour :  
>- Mais on est hétéro tous les deux ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son ami.<br>- Ouais, ben là on vient de passer dans la catégorie des gays, ce te gêne tant que ça ?  
>- Non, c'est juste que je suis surpris… et que je n'ais jamais eu ce genre de relation et en plus tu es mon ami…<br>- Et ? demanda Seiya, sentant que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Hyoga se leva et se mit à marcher nerveusement de long en large dans la pièce sans parvenir à dire ce qu'il avait sur cœur :

- Et puis rien, laisses tomber ! Il faut qu'on ailles à l'hosto de toute façon, conclut-il en attrapant le sac qu'il avait posé sur un fauteuil et se dirigeant vers la porte. Seiya le suivit sans rien dire de plus, après avoir ramassé le sac poubelle qu'il avait préparé, mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

ooo000ooo

A l'hôpital, devant la chambre de Shun, ils tombèrent sur Ikki qui parlait avec le médecin de leur ami. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre y retrouvant le malade ainsi que Shiryu et Shunrei :

- Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Shiryu à l'intention de Seiya et Hyoga.  
>- On a aussi trié le frigo, répondit Seiya alors que Hyoga rougissait légèrement.<br>- C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, les remercia Shun dont le regard n'avait pas quitté Hyoga.  
>- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda enfin celui-ci.<br>- Oui, excuses-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas compris où j'étais en me réveillant…  
>- Pas de problème, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit et Ikki pénétra à son tour dans la chambre :

- Ikki… dit Shun, tu es revenu…  
>- Je te l'avais dit non ? lui répondit celui-ci.<br>- On va peut-être vous laissez, dit Shunrei en souriant.  
>- Non attendez, dit Ikki, j'ai à vous parler.<p>

Les cinq autres le regardèrent, surpris :

- Je viens de parler au docteur, continua Ikki, il est d'accord pour laisser sortir Shun dès demain s'il ne reste pas seul.  
>- On peut se relayer, mais avec la fac, dans la journée ça va être difficile, réfléchit Shiryu à haute voix.<br>- La journée, je peux, fit Ikki, mais le nuit je bosse.  
>- Dans ce cas on peut s'arranger pour le soir et la nuit, conclut Hyoga.<p>

Ikki se tourna vers son frère :

- Enfin, à la condition que tu te sentes prêt Shun…

Celui-ci regardait son frère sans répondre :

- Shun ? interrogea Shunrei inquiète.  
>- Ca me va, dit-il finalement sans lâcher son frère du regard.<br>- Bien, je vais régler les détails, annonça celui-ci en ressortant de la chambre.  
>- Eh bien, en voilà une surprise ! commenta Shiryu.<br>- C'est plutôt une bonne, lui répondit Shunrei, alors les garçons, comment on s'organise ?  
>- On se relaie, un par soir, dit Hyoga.<br>- Par deux ce serait mieux, lui objecta Shiryu.  
>- Va pour deux ! Toi et Shunrei et Hyoga et moi, si vous voulez on commence, dit Seiya.<br>- Moi ça me va, répondit Shun, du moment que Ikki reste…

Ils discutèrent encore tous le cinq. Ou plutôt tous les quatre car Hyoga restait étrangement silencieux à tous les échanges, ne répondant que par monosyllabes quand on l'interrogeait directement. Ikki fit un passage éclair pour dire que tout était réglé et qu'il viendrait chercher Shun le lendemain après-midi. Il fut décidé que Seiya et Hyoga se rendraient à l'appartement de Shun en sortant de la fac. Puis Ikki repartit en embrassant son frère sur le front qui frissonna violement à ce contact, mais seul Shiryu le remarqua. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, il resta en arrière pour rester un moment seul avec son ami :

- Shun, tu es sur que ça va aller avec ton frère ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?<br>- Parce que tu ne le regardes pas comme un frère… lui expliqua doucement Shiryu  
>- Oh… dit Shun en baissant la tête. Inutile de nier, Shiryu avait un don pour deviner ce genre de choses :<br>- Si tu veux on peut en parler, lui proposa-t-il, je peux venir demain avant que tu sortes. J'ai un trou dans la journée.

Shun relava la tête avec un sourire de reconnaissance :

- Je veux bien, oui.

Shiryu s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue :

- Ok, alors à demain, le salua-t-il avant de sortir à son tour.

Shiryu retrouva Shunrei qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'hôpital avec Seiya, Hyoga avait disparu :

- Ne t'en fais pas, il finira par se rendre à l'évidence, dit Shiryu à Seiya qui avait deviné depuis longtemps l'attirance réciproque des deux garçons. Mais là visiblement, ils avaient franchi un nouveau cap.  
>- J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi, lui répondit son ami en soupirant.<br>- Tu veux dîner avec nous ? lui proposa Shunrei.  
>- C'est sympa mais non, je vais rentrer. On se voit demain, dit-il avant de partir.<br>- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les histoires d'amours entre garçons soient aussi compliquées… commenta pensivement Shunrei.  
>- T'as pas idée mon cœur ! lui répondit Shiryu en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres tout en pensant à Shun.<p>

ooo000ooo

Hyoga tournait en rond dans son appartement. Impossible de se sortir de la tête ce baiser avec Seiya… A chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, immanquablement le visage de son meilleur ami finissait par apparaître devant ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : vingt-trois heures trente. Que faisait Seiya en ce moment ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'ôter ce baiser de la tête et surtout pourquoi cette douce chaleur l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il y repensait ?

A bout de nerfs, il se rhabilla à la hâte et sortit de son appartement.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sonnait à la porte de Seiya. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir, juste vêtu de son boxer. Hyoga eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique qui se propagea directement dans son bas-ventre :

- Hyoga ? Un problème ?

Le blond sembla émergé et posa enfin les yeux sur son visage :

- Non… enfin oui… Il faut que je te parle.  
>- Entres, dit Seiya en s'effaçant et en refermant la porte derrière son ami, tu veux un café ?<br>- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Hyoga s'installa sur le canapé-lit du petit studio qu'occupait son ami et qui pour l'heure était devenu son lit. Il se sentait soudain à l'étroit dans son jean et n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le corps divinement sculpté de Seiya. Ses muscles, entretenus par les sports qu'ils pratiquaient tous, roulant sous la peau bronzée. Il fit un violent effort pour reprendre un peu la maîtrise de la situation sans vraiment y parvenir.

De son côté, le brun essayait de ne pas penser à ce que pouvait bien faire son ami ici alors qu'il s'était littéralement enfui à leurs sorties de l'hôpital. Il prépara rapidement deux tasses de cafés et revint vers lui, il remarqua alors son regard et réalisa sa tenue :

- Tu préfères que je m'habille ? demanda-t-il un peu troublé ce qu'il voyait.  
>- Je… merde Seiya, je suis venu te parler, dit-il en se levant et en se plantant devant la fenêtre, et toi tu te ballades presque nu devant moi ! Déjà que j'y comprends rien…<p>

Seiya déposa les tasses et attrapa un peignoir qu'il enfila :

- C'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

Mais Hyoga ne bougea pas :

- Seiya, murmura-t-il, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça…

Le brun s'approcha de lui et lentement le força à se retourner, il prit son visage tourmenté entre ses mains :

- Tu préfères que l'on continue à se mentir, à faire comme si on n'éprouvait rien l'un pour l'autre ? Moi j'en peux plus, Hyoga, je vais devenir dingue si ça continue.  
>- Mais…<br>- Arrêtes, ça fait des mois que je me pose les mêmes questions et toi aussi. Je t'aime Hyoga et j'y peux rien, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Il le lâcha et se retourna :

- Maintenant, continua-t-il, si veux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas et je ne t'importunerais plus. Mais ne me demandes pas de faire comme si de rien était. Ça, je ne pourrais pas…

Un long moment s'écoula en silence, juste troublé par le bruit de la circulation qui leurs parvenait de la rue. Seiya n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement, attendant la décision de celui qu'il aimait et à qui il venait d'ouvrir son cœur.

Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, le faisant violement sursauter et une tête se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il retenait son souffle :

- Je suis pas aussi sur que toi, Seiya, lui murmura Hyoga à l'oreille, et ce chemin m'effraie mais je ne peux pas nier ce que je ressens en ta présence…

Seiya se retourna lentement et ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Les bras de Hyoga enlaçant toujours son ami qui noua les siens autour de son cou, ils se rapprochèrent encore, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

Ils savourèrent ce baiser encore plus intensément que celui échangé dans l'appartement de Shun, surpris tous les deux par les réactions de leurs corps qui répondaient maintenant à un besoin qu'il réfrénait chacun depuis trop de temps.

Le peignoir se retrouva par terre en même temps que tee-shirt de Hyoga, leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps. Ils n'étaient déjà plus vraiment eux-mêmes, se laissant simplement guidés par leurs instincts et ce besoin frénétiques et irraisonnés de sentir la peau de l'autre. Leurs bouches avaient bien du mal à se séparer pour reprendre un semblant de respiration entre deux baisers brûlants et passionnés.

Hyoga se débarrassa de son jean devenu vraiment trop étroit et se plaqua contre le corps de son ami leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et déclanchant des frissons incontrôlés dans leurs deux corps en fusion.

Mais c'était trop. Trop fort et trop puissant. Hyoga recula de plusieurs pas, perdu, en proie aux pires doutes, cherchant désespérément son souffle… Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui ? Pourquoi cette attirance si violente et ardente ? Où tout cela les mènerait-il ?

- Seiya…  
>- Mon ange ?<p>

Son ange… Hyoga regardait toujours intensément le visage de son ami, les yeux noisette le fixaient avec un telle douceur :

- Si tu as peur on peux arrêter et simplement s'endormir l'un avec l'autre.

Il se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et reprit suppliant :

- Restes avec moi, mon ange, restes avec moi cette nuit….

Hyoga ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la caresse. Son ange, il venait de le redire, il referma ses bras autour de lui :

- Je… je veux… aimes-moi, Seiya…

Seiya le prit par la main et le guida jusqu'au lit où il s'allongèrent. Lui-même était complètement dépassé par l'intensité de ses émotions et de ses sensations, mais il avait senti la peur de Hyoga. Il se força à se maîtriser et posa ses lèvres en douceur sur celle de son ange, ses mains caressant la chevelure blonde. Le baiser s'approfondit et leurs corps s'embrasèrent à nouveau. Cette fois Hyoga n'eut pas peur et se laissa glisser vers la douce brume de volupté qui l'envahissait.

Avec ferveur, il libéra leurs corps du dernier rempart de vêtements et attira son futur amant sur lui, mettant en contact pour la première fois leurs deux sexes gonflés de désirs. Une onde de choc les traversa et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, uniquement guidés par le besoin d'assouvir ce trop violent désir qui les consumait. Ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps et se répandirent en criant, complètement foudroyés par cette nouvelle forme de plaisir qui les laissaient sans souffle, étroitement enlacés.

Ils reprirent peu à peu leurs respirations et Seiya se souleva légèrement pour regarder son amant :

- Je t'aime mon ange…

Hyoga frémit à ce nom et captura les lèvres au dessus de lui pour une douce caresse, réalisant à son tour qu'il avait combattu inutilement ses sentiments envers Seiya. Il rompit le baiser et le regarda, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure rebelle :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour.

Les yeux noisette s'emplirent de larmes de bonheur et se perdirent dans prunelles bleues. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau pour un long et tendre baiser plein de promesses.

Libérés du fardeau qui avait entravés leurs sentiments, ils se laissèrent aller librement à se découvrir mutuellement, sans honte et sans fausse pudeur, se découvrant sous un jour nouveau qui les ravissait. Ils s'exploraient, leurs gestes étaient encore maladroits et inexpérimentés mais ils se fiaient aux réactions qu'ils provoquaient sur le corps de l'autre. Ils se léchèrent le ventre tout à tour, goûtant à leurs propres saveurs et la partageant ensuite. Ils se gavaient l'un de l'autre. Leurs sexes s'étaient fièrement redressés depuis déjà longtemps, mais ils se contrôlaient mieux, poussant toujours plus loin leurs explorations.

Pourtant quand la langue de Hyoga se posa pour la première fois sur son membre palpitant, Seiya crut défaillir. Il poussa un feulement rauque et s'arqua instinctivement vers la bouche qui lui faisait tant de bien et qui venait de se refermer autour de lui. Il cria de plaisir, et ne put résister longtemps à ce traitement si nouveau et si divin. Il jouit dans un dernier cri, se répandant au plus profond de la gorge de Hyoga qui avala sa semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte avec délectation.

Mais le blond continua son exploration, avec gourmandise. Il goûtait chaque parcelle de l'anatomie si sensible de Seiya. Celui-ci, noyé dans les multitudes de sensations nouvelles qu'il subissait s'offrait avec délices aux caresses, se cambrant et s'ouvrant au maximum pour donner plus de champs à son amant.

Hyoga se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la partie le plus intime de son amant, avec douceur il commença une légère caresse et sentit Seiya sursauté violement. Un râle s'échappa de se gorge, encourageant le blond à poursuivre, sa langue devint plus inquisitrice provoquant des spasmes incontrôlés et des petits cris de plaisir.

Le blond savait où il voulait en venir mais hésitait sur la suite des opérations. Pourtant il était sur d'une chose, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec Seiya. Il voulait entrer dans ce corps chaud et souple qui se tordait de plaisir sous ses caresses. Ce besoin était vital. Il le sentait dans tout son être. Il releva le tête, indécis, et croisa les yeux noisettes embués du même désir. Il le vit se redresser et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau pour un baiser enflammé :

- Seiya, mon amour, tu veux bien…  
>- Oui, mon ange, je veux te sentir en moi. Disant cela il le repoussa et se retourna, se mettant à genoux sur le lit. Hyoga frémit de désir en le voyant ainsi… totalement offert. Il reprit ses caresses et le pénétra d'un doigt, Seiya se figea mais gémit à la fois :<br>- Oh oui, mon ange…

Hyoga trouvait les gestes instinctivement, comme si au fond de lui il les avait toujours su ou était-ce simplement le langage universel du corps qui parlait pour eux. Ce besoin d'amour et de plaisir qu'ont en eux tout les humains…

Après l'avoir longuement préparé, il n'y tint plus et le pénétra doucement, se sentant immédiatement envahit par une pure extase qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Seiya s'était de nouveau figé, perdu entre plaisir et douleur, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il le sentit bouger en lui et vint à sa rencontre. Ils se redressèrent d'un même geste en criant sans aucune retenue, ayant quitté tout contact avec la réalité, plongé un monde de pur plaisir qui les balaya si soudainement qu'ils ne purent y résister bien longtemps. Les sensations étaient trop fortes, trop nouvelles, trop intenses… Il jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles et retombèrent épuisés, l'un sur l'autre.

Ils n'eurent que la force, un long moment plus tard, de reprendre une position plus confortable avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooo000ooo

Quand Shiryu pénétra dans la chambre de Shun en début d'après-midi le lendemain, comme il le lui avait promis, il la trouva vide. Surpris, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un faible gémissement lui parvint de la salle d'eau. Il s'y précipita :

- Shun, tu es là ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il réceptionna comme il le put son cadet qui se précipita dans ses bras en sanglotant :

- Shiryu… enfin… j'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais…  
>- Mais enfin Shun, qu'est-ce qui se passes ?<br>- Veux pas…peur…Ikki, réussit à dire Shun entre deux sanglots

Shiryu comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire avant qu'il se calme et le berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, attendant patiemment que son jeune ami se reprenne. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Ikki pénétrer dans la chambre, celui-ci resta figé devant le tableau.

Shun s'apaisa doucement, la présence de son ami, toujours si serein le rassurait :

- Racontes-moi Shun, entendit-il.  
>- J'ai peur Shiryu, peur de sortir d'ici, répondit-il sans quitter l'épaule et la chaleur de son ami :<br>- Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Jamais, et puis il y a ton frère, tu étais si content.  
>- Mais je ne le connais plus…ça fait si longtemps…et je lui fais tant de mal…<p>

Ikki ne bougeait pas, écoutant le cœur soudain broyé par le chagrin de son frère, Shiryu continuait à le rassurer et c'était lui qui aurait du le faire. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas pu faire ce simple geste ?

Il sortit discrètement de la chambre, refusant de jouer le voyeur plus longtemps, complètement bouleversé.

Dans la chambre, Shiryu avait guidé son ami jusqu'à son lit et ils s'y étaient assis tous les deux. Là Shun lui avait tout raconté. La scène qui avait entraînée le départ de son frère. Les mots si blessants qu'il avait eu envers lui et surtout la solitude après son départ. Enfin le refus de son père de lui révéler la vérité et qu'il n'avait découvert qu'à la mort de celui-ci. L'horrible vérité : Ikki n'avait fait que le défendre… Il voulait empêcher leur père de l'envoyer dans une pension au loin car il était jaloux de l'affection et de la complicité des deux frères….

Shun avait trouvé une lettre de leur père lui donnant enfin les explications qu'il avait tant cherchées pendant si longtemps. Lettre où son père se repentait de son comportement possessif envers son plus jeune fils et de la scène qu'il avait lui-même provoqué pour obliger Ikki à partir, sachant pertinemment la réaction de son aîné. Dans cette lettre, leur père leur demandait de lui pardonner le mal qu'il avait pu leur faire, expliquant son geste par l'immense chagrin de la perte de son épouse et la ressemblance entre Shun et sa mère défunte. Il voulait le garder pour lui, ne pas le partager :

- Tu comprends maintenant, Shiryu ? C'est uniquement parce que je ressemblais trop à ma mère que mon père a chassé Ikki de la maison ! C'est à cause de moi.  
>- Non, Shun, tu n'as été que la victime tout comme ton frère et tu dois montrer cette lettre à Ikki… Peut-être arrivera-t-il à lui pardonner ?<br>- Et à moi, tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?  
>- C'est déjà fait, je ne sais même pas s'il t'en a voulu un jour, par contre…<br>- Oui ?  
>- Il faut que tu clarifies tes sentiments envers lui.<br>- Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
>- Si moi je l'ai vu, il finira par le remarquer aussi. Même si pour l'instant il prend ça pour de l'affection fraternelle. Et puis tu risques de te heurter à un non de sa part… Il faut que tu en sois conscient et si c'est le cas tu dois quand même faire ta propre vie.<br>- Dis, Shiryu, ça ne te choque pas ?  
>- L'amour n'est jamais choquant quand il est sincère, Shun.<p>

Un coup à la porte les fit se retourner et ils virent Ikki entré dans la pièce qui fit comme si de rien n'était, s'étant repris. Shun se précipita dans ses bras :

- Salut petit frère.  
>- J'ai un peu peur de sortir, Ikki.<br>- C'est normal, mais je te promets que ça va aller, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras, si content de le savoir si proche.

Shiryu observait la scène avec attention, un sourire sur les lèvres.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Manganiark : Ravie de te retrouver sur cette fic et voici la suite et fin de cette histoire que tu attends ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne Lecture et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**2 mois plus tard…**

Shun réapprenait doucement à vivre, grandement aidé par son frère et ses amis de toujours.

Le soleil brillait cet après-midi et comme chaque après-midi depuis une semaine, il attendait qu'Ikki sorte de la douche pour l'emmener faire sa promenade quotidienne.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlés, essayant d'effacer les dix ans écoulés en se racontant leurs quotidiens, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et Shun avait appris plus que surpris que son frère n'était jamais loin de lui. Il avait assisté à toutes ses rencontres sportives ou remises de diplômes, tous les événements importants de sa vie mais en restant dans l'ombre.

Shun avait également découvert qu'Ikki travaillait dans un club privé de rencontres en tous genres et que le patron de ce club l'avait sorti de la rue à peine deux ans après son départ de la demeure familiale. Il lui avait également dit que cet homme avait été son amant.

Suivant les conseils de Shiryu, Shun lui avait fait lire la lettre de leur père et Ikki avait accepté de se rendre au cimetière avec lui. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment avoué, Shun lui faisait confiance pour pardonner. Par contre, même s'il avait appris que son frère était, tout comme lui homosexuel, il n'avait pas osé lui parler de ses sentiments. Et ne savait toujours pas comment faire face à cela car plus il vivait avec, et plus ce sentiment se développait en lui posait des problèmes au quotidien…

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et conclut que son frère en était sorti. Il s'y dirigea donc pour se peigner et se changer. Il évitait de se retrouver en face de lui quand il n'était pas habillé car plusieurs fois, il avait du mettre fin en catastrophe à une réaction violente de son propre corps.

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain sur lui et ôta le jogging qu'il gardait à la maison pour passer un jean et une chemise, il était en caleçon quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna d'un bloc pour découvrir son frère, juste vêtu d'une serviette nouée sur sa taille, le corps encore parsemés de gouttes d'eau qui restait tout aussi interdit que lui. Ikki se reprit assez vite :

- Excuses, j'avais oublié mes affaires, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée en prenant une pile de linge propre que Shun avait déposé là le matin et en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Shun resta un long moment immobile, regardant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur la vision de rêve et qui l'avait profondément troublé, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens qui venaient de s'emballer.

Ikki, de son côté, était retourné dans la chambre d'amis de Shun qu'il occupait depuis qu'il s'était installé ici et essayait, lui, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il ne pouvait douter de ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Shun…Il avait souvent vu ce regard particulier où se reflétait amour et désir dans celui du seul homme qui l'avait aimé sincèrement même si lui n'avait jamais pu partager cet amour : son patron et ami aujourd'hui.

Et si Ikki n'avait jamais pu partager cet amour avec lui, c'est parce que son cœur battait depuis longtemps pour un autre. Il frissonna violement, se pourrait-il que Shun ait pour lui d'autres sentiments que ceux d'un petit frère ?

Des coups à la porte l'arrachèrent à ses pensées :

- J'arrive, dit-il simplement en s'habillant à la hâte et en sortant de la chambre. Shun l'attendait visiblement très gêné par la situation. Il s'était (dieu merci !), pensa Ikki, habillé lui aussi :  
>- On y va ? demanda-t-il anxieux à son aîné.<br>- Bien sur, laisses-moi juste le temps de me peigner et je te rejoints !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le parc où ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller faire cette balade dès les médecins avaient conseillés au jeune homme de recommencer à sortir. Shun avait encore quinze jours de répits avant d'essayer de reprendre ses cours à la fac.

Contrairement à leurs habitudes, ils restaient plutôt silencieux, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées.

Shun venait de s'asseoir à la terrasse d'une petite buvette où il attendait que son frère revienne avec les boissons quand un groupe de trois jeunes gens s'approcha de la table :

- Alors, mon mignon, on se promène tout seul ? dit l'un d'eux.  
>Shun se figea, incapable de prononcer le moindre son…<br>- Ben quoi, t'es muet ? ajouta un autre en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
>- Partez, réussit à dire Shun au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté, laissez-moi !<br>- Eh, soit pas si agressif, on voulait juste discuter un peu, fit le troisième en approchant sa main du visage de Shun qui ferma les yeux, tétanisé.

Mais la main en question s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, saisie violement par une autre :

- Il me semble qu'il vous a dit de partir !

Shun ouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant la voix de son frère.  
>Les trois autres jugèrent plus prudent de se tirer rapidement devant celui qui venait d'apparaître, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux n'était pas de bon augure et ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment la bagarre.<p>

Shun se jeta dans les bras protecteurs de son frère :

- Ikki, j'ai eu si peur…  
>- C'est fini, ils sont partis, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux angoissés de Shun, caressant doucement les boucles vertes :<br>- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Shun, si tu préfères, on peut rentrer.  
>- Non…il faut que je m'habitue…<p>

Ikki admira son courage et ils se rassirent à la table :

- Tiens, voilà ton coca.  
>- Merci, Ikki ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Tu vas partir ?<br>- Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, tout à l'heure…commença le cadet sans le regarder, j'ai cru que tu étais fâché.<br>- Non, je réfléchissais.

Shun releva la tête et croisa son regard gris bleu.

- Je vais te raconter quelque chose, reprit Ikki. Quand j'ai été sorti de la rue, j'ai compris ce que voulait en échange l'homme qui est aujourd'hui mon patron, j'ai accepté.  
>J'ai découvert par la suite qu'il m'aimait sincèrement et j'ai essayé de faire pareil. On a vécus quatre ans comme cela. J'étais à l'abri et un jour il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de se leurrer. Qu'il savait que je ne l'aimerais jamais et qu'il préférait me rendre ma liberté. Quand je lui ais demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit que mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un avec qui il ne pouvait pas lutter. Je n'ai pas compris, il m'a dit qu'un jour je finirais par comprendre…Nous sommes restés amis et j'ai continué à travailler pour lui. Grâce à Dieu, il a aujourd'hui quelqu'un avec qui il peut enfin partagé son amour. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard que j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il avait voulu me dire, tu avais seize ans…<p>

Shun attendait la suite en se demandant où Ikki voulait en venir, il reprit :

- C'était à la finale du tournoi de sport de ton lycée, j'étais dans le couloir quand vous êtes rentrés aux vestiaires tes coéquipiers et toi…

Shun se remémorait les événements… Ils avaient gagnés le tournoi… Ils étaient rentrés en chantant et chahutant et Alex, le capitaine de l'équipe, les félicitait… en arrivant à lui Alex l'avait embrassé, révélant ainsi à toute l'équipe qu'ils sortaient ensemble… Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir son frère qui reprit quand il fut sur que Shun se rappelait :

- En te voyant dans les bras de cet Alex, j'ai compris que mon cœur t'appartenait depuis toujours Shun, mais aussi que je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer comme cela…  
>- Ikki…<p>

Ils se regardaient, Shun n'osait y croire, un long moment s'écoula avant que Ikki ne détache son regard de lui, et le tourne vers le parc :

- On ne peut pas, Shun, c'est contre nature, on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer ainsi.  
>- Un des mes amis m'a dit récemment que l'amour n'était jamais choquant s'il était sincère.<br>- Ca c'est du Shiryu tout craché, dit Ikki qui avait appris à connaître ses amis, tu lui avais dit ?  
>- Non, il l'a deviné tout seul, comme il avait deviné pour Seiya et Hyoga.<p>

Ikki se leva :

- Il est l'heure de rentrer, je bosse ce soir…

Shun le suivit sans rien dire, apparemment la décision d'Ikki était irrévocable et il ne voulait plus en parler.

ooo000ooo

La soirée s'achevait, Ikki était parti travailler et Shunrei s'était endormie sur le canapé.

Shun et Shiryu regardait sans le voir un film à la télé, Shun semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis le début de la soirée et Shiryu l'observait, cherchant à comprendre :

- Tu avais raison, Shiryu, dit soudain Shun.  
>- Raison sur quoi ?<br>- Il a rejeté mon amour… il n'en veut pas, murmura le jeune homme.

Shiryu se déplaça pour le prendre dans ses bras où Shun laissa enfin couler ses larmes :

- Je suis désolé, Shun…

Ils restèrent ainsi le temps qu'il se calme et que ses larmes se tarissent enfin, il s'endormit dans la chaleur réconfortante de Shiryu.

Celui-ci le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui enleva tee-shirt, pantalon et chaussettes avant de le coucher. Il revint ensuite dans la salle et fit pareil avec Shunrei dans le canapé où ils dormaient. Comme Ikki ne rentrait en général qu'au petit matin, ils dormaient ici en alternance avec Seiya et Hyoga et repartaient directement à la fac de chez Shun.

Mais Shiryu n'avait pas envie de dormir, il ne comprenait pas, il était sur qu'Ikki portait à son frère les mêmes sentiments que lui, alors pourquoi ? La seule explication qui lui venait était justement qu'ils étaient frères et que l'aîné ne voulait pas briser cette barrière…

Il soupira et alla à la cuisine se faire un café et se retourna en entendant un bruit, s'attendant à voir Shun ou Shunrei mais ce fut Ikki qu'il découvrit en face de lui :

- Où est Shun ? lui demanda le nouvel arrivant sans préambule  
>- Il dort, je viens de le coucher, lui répondit Shiryu surpris de le voir si tôt.<br>- Alors, tu sais ?  
>- Il m'a juste dit que tu avais rejeté son amour avant de s'écrouler en larmes et de finir par s'endormir dans mes bras, lui expliqua-t-il<p>

- Je ne te comprends pas, Ikki  
>- Je suis son frère !<br>- Et alors ? Vous êtes tous les deux gays et vous vous aimez. Votre mode de vie est déjà contre nature alors où est le problème ?  
>- Vous m'énervez ! dit Ikki en sortant de la cuisine pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, là au moins il serait tranquille.<p>

Shiryu resta un moment pensif, Ikki avait dit vous, à qui pensait-il d'autre ? Il finit son café et se mit au lit.

ooo000ooo

Ikki ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il entendit les étudiants se lever et partir à la fac et ne se leva qu'ensuite. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit venant de la chambre de Shun, aussi fut-il surpris de le trouver dans le salon, assis ou plutôt recroquevillé sur le canapé :

- Shun ?

Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui et Ikki sentit son cœur se serrer, son frère était blanc comme un linge, les yeux rougis par les larmes et il n'y avait plus aucun éclat dans les prunelles vertes

- Shun…  
>- C'est rien, ça va passer…dit son frère en reprenant sa position initiale, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.<p>

Ikki ne bougea pas, bouleversé au plus profond de son être…

Toute la nuit les paroles de son patron et celle de Shiryu avaient raisonné dans sa tête…

Toute la nuit ses pensés s'étaient tournées vers la chambre voisine…

Toute la nuit il avait guetté le moindre geste mais ce qu'il découvrait ce matin le mettait hors de lui… il ne comprenait plus… il voulait l'aider et ne faisait que le rendre malheureux…

Que devait-il faire ? Partir ? L'abandonner à nouveau ? Sans lui, il pourrait peut-être trouver le bonheur avec un autre ? Il ne savait pas…Il ne savait plus…

Alors il avança dans la pièce. Non ! Il le rendrait heureux ! Il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau, voir ses prunelles vertes si douces briller de milles feux comme quand il lui racontait des histoires. Il avança. Vers où ? Il ne savait pas et il s'en foutait. Juste profiter du bonheur de voir celui qu'il aimait plus que tout sourire et renaître à la vie…

Doucement il s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, Shun ne réagissait pas, il le laissait faire mais son regard restait rivé à la fenêtre en face de lui :

- Shun, pardonnes-moi…

Toujours pas de réaction. Alors il dégagea doucement les boucles vertes et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Shun sursauta et se retourna enfin, regardant son frère, sans comprendre. Il avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Ikki attrapa son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser n'était qu'une légère caresse comme s'il avait peur de le briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses lèvres remontèrent ensuite sur ses joues où il avala les larmes avec douceur. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans la chevelure verte, elles caressaient doucement les boucles soyeuses. Il se recula un peu pour voir ses yeux, les prunelles vertes semblaient avoir repris vie et le regardait toujours sans comprendre :

- Je t'aime tant, je ne veux plus jamais faire couler tes larmes…

Shun se glissa alors dans la chaleur de son frère, ses bras l'entourèrent et ses mains vinrent se perdre dans son dos. Doucement il approcha son visage. Timidement comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte, qu'il refuse au dernier moment mais Ikki avança également le sien et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, se scellèrent. Shun gémit en entrouvrant les siennes et Ikki plongea à la découverte en frémissant de plaisir.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce baiser interdit ? Combien de fois avait-il pleuré de rage en voyant Shun dans les bras d'un autre ? Mais c'était encore plus doux que dans ses rêves. Il goutta avec lenteur et douceur la bouche offerte de son frère. Il explora chaque partie et enfin caressa et apprivoisa sa langue, s'enroulant autour d'elle et l'entraînant dans un sensuel ballet qui les fit gémir tous le deux.

Ils rompirent le baiser et se reculèrent, se regardant. Ikki vit un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses doigts vinrent suivre son contour dans un geste tendre. Il l'attrapa et se leva, le portant. Shun s'accrocha à son cou et cala sa tête contre lui, confiant.

Ikki le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa en douceur sur le lit et s'allongea près de lui. Tendrement il l'attira dans ses bras et leurs deux corps ses serrèrent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Shun se grisait, il avait cru rêver tout à l'heure mais c'était réel. Son frère ne le rejetait plus. Il acceptait son amour et lui donnait le sien. Il ne pensait plus, submergé de bonheur, il se laissait aller dans les bras puissants qui l'entouraient, une douce chaleur l'envahissait et il s'y laissa glisser. Il se raidit soudain en sentant les mains d'Ikki sur sa peau nue, des images violentes surgirent et il recula violement, fermant les yeux :

- Shun, ouvres les yeux.

Il les ouvrit, Ikki le regardait tendrement et souriait :

- Excuses-moi, murmura-t-il, gêné par sa réaction.  
>- Ne t'excuses pas, mon cœur, il nous faudra du temps mais je te réapprendrais à aimer et nous avons toute la vie pour ça, viens juste dans mes bras. Nous avons besoin de repos tous les deux.<p>

Shun vint s'y glisser et il s'endormit en souriant, confiant en l'avenir dans les bras de son frère.

ooo000ooo

Shun avait reprit la fac depuis plus de deux mois, et ses amis ne venaient plus dormir chez lui, même s'ils passaient souvent la soirée tous les cinq ensembles pour réviser leurs cours ou regarder la télé. Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement et un de ces soirs tranquilles, Shun se débrouilla pour se retrouver seul avec Hyoga dans la cuisine :

- Hyoga, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, lui dit-il alors qu'ils préparaient tous les deux le dîner.  
>- Oui ? l'encouragea celui-ci.<br>- Tu peux me donner un conseil pour qu'Ikki comprenne que je suis guéri ?

Hyoga regarda étonné son ami :

- Tu veux dire que depuis plus de deux mois, vous n'avez pas…  
>- Non, et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je suis prêt.<br>- Si tu es sur de toi, alors provoques la situation pour qu'il comprenne ce que tu veux, lui dit malicieusement son ami. Seiya, lui ne résiste pas à une douche à deux. Ikki doit aussi avoir ses faiblesses, finit le blond en souriant.

Shun sourit :

- Merci Hyoga.  
>- Pas de problème ! lui dit celui-ci en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.<p>

ooo000ooo

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Ikki émergeait doucement du sommeil, il sentit une odeur de café et crut qu'il était encore tôt mais un coup d'œil au réveil lui révéla qu'il était plus de midi. Etonné il se leva, passa un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y trouver Shun qui préparait son petit déjeuner :

- Shun, mais tu n'es pas à la fac ?  
>- Bonjour Ikki, dit celui-ci en s'approchant et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, bien dormi ?<br>- Oui, mais…  
>- Assis-toi j'ai tout préparé le coupa Shun, et pour répondre à ta question, je me suis arrangé pour resté avec toi aujourd'hui. Je vais prendre une douche.<p>

Ikki s'installa un peu surpris mais ravi de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Entre son travail de nuit et la fac le jour, ils se voyaient peu…..

Shun traîna un peu avant d'aller sous la douche, il avait beaucoup réfléchi après sa discussion avec Hyoga et avait décidé de suivre de son conseil et de provoquer un peu son grand frère. Suivant son habitude, Ikki filerait droit sous la douche après avoir déjeuné et Shun était bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il était guéri.

Ikki entra dans la salle de bain et tomba sur son frère, juste vêtu d'une serviette autour des reins, malgré lui il frissonna violement, Shun sourit et se rapprocha de lui :

- Tu veux un peu de compagnie sous ta douche ? demanda-t-il sensuellement avant de l'enlacer.

Ikki sentit ses sens s'embraser et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation :

- Shun, à quoi tu joues ?

Mais, au lieu de répondre, le cadet le bâillonna d'un baiser brûlant et se colla à lui. Ikki sursauta en sentant contre lui l'état de son frère. Il rompit le baiser et le regarda longuement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il y lut le désir et l'amour et comprit son étrange jeu.

Avec douceur, il l'enlaça et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser se fit rapidement plus profond alors que ses mains caressaient son dos, le sentant frémir, il glissa doucement dans son cou. Le corps de Shun s'était collé à lui, s'imbriquant parfaitement dans le sien. Ikki ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il se força pourtant à ne pas se laisser envahir par les divines sensations que les caresses innocentes de son frère faisaient naître en lui. Il savait qu'en allant trop vite, il risquait de tout gâcher.

Ils passaient toutes le fins de nuit ensemble et chaque matin, Ikki se glissait nu contre ce corps chaud et doux juste vêtu d'un fin tee-shirt et d'un caleçon qui progressivement avait arrêté de sursauter à son premier contact.

Ils échangeaient tous les jours baisers et caresses légères, une fois Ikki avait voulu pousser un peu leurs échanges et Shun s'était reculé, la peur dans les yeux…

Il le laissa donc faire, répondant simplement à ses invites. Il était l'innocence même mais savait ce qu'il voulait. Ses mains passèrent sous son tee-shirt sans aucune hésitation, le remontant doucement et le retirant. Shun contempla longuement le torse nu de son frère, l'explorant avec ses mains. Il redessina les muscles un à un, s'extasiant des frissons qu'ils provoquaient et des gémissements qu'il entendait.

Il joua longuement avec ses perles de chairs qui se dressaient sous ses tortures, Ikki râla de plaisir et son souffle s'accéléra alors que son bassin se plaquait sur le sien, ce fut au tour de Shun de frissonner violement et la chaleur l'embrasa un peu plus. Il sentit ses mains descendre sur ses reins et la serviette qui entourait encore ses reins lui fut doucement enlevée. La voix de son frère lui parvint à travers la légère brume qui l'envahissait :

- Déshabille-moi, mon cœur…

Les mains hésitantes de Shun s'attaquèrent au pantalon de jogging que portait encore son frère et le fit glisser doucement. Il tomba sur ses chevilles et Ikki s'en débarrassa puis plaqua de nouveau leurs deux bassins. Un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Shun au contact de leurs deux virilités. Ikki bougea doucement et poussa Shun contre le mur en accentuant le frottement de leurs sexes gonflés, se gavant des soupirs et des râles que Shun ne retenaient plus :

- Tu aimes, mon cœur ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou :  
>- Ikkii… gémit simplement Shun, incapable de prononcer autre chose :<br>- Accroches-toi à moi, mon cœur.

Shun s'accrocha et Ikki gémit à son tour, intensifiant encore le frottement entre eux et plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de son frère pour le coller davantage à lui. Il sentit son corps s'arquer dans un dernier râle et sa semence se répandit entre eux déclanchant son propre plaisir. Il se répandit à son tour en poussant un cri.

Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles :

- Remontes tes jambes autour de moi, lui dit Ikki

Shun s'exécuta et son frère l'emmena dans leurs chambres où il le déposa sur le lit. Le cadet se laissa aller et s'allongea, Ikki vint s'allonger à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans les prunelles vertes encore embuées de plaisir. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser :

- Encore, Ikki… murmura Shun quand ils le rompirent pour se regarder de nouveau

L'aîné se redressa, prit appui sur ses bras et descendit alors ses lèvres sur le torse fin et musclé de son amant, car en cet instant il n'était plus son frère mais l'homme qui aimait plus que tout et qui allait s'ouvrir et redécouvrir le plaisir dans ses bras.

Avec une douceur extrême, il descendit ses lèvres sur son torse jusqu'à son ventre où il lécha les restes de leurs semences mélangées, remontant ensuite pour reprendre ses lèvres et le lui faire goûter. Shun sourit timidement après le baiser :

- C'est toi ?  
>- Non, c'est nous mon cœur, tu aimes ?<p>

Il rougit sans répondre, Ikki l'embrassa encore et passa à califourchon sur lui, ses mains et sa bouche se mirent à explorer son torse offert avec douceur, traçant de longs sillons de feu sur son ventre, torturant ses perles roses.

Shun s'accrochait aux draps, parcouru de multitude de sensations délicieuses. Il se perdait dans ce monde, haletait et gémissait sous les caresses expertes. Son désir revenait en force, son sang bouillonnait en lui, répandant des longues vagues de chaleur dans son corps.

Il bondit soudain en sentant sa langue s'égarer et s'enrouler autour de son sexe dressé et les mains d'Ikki caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il eut une vague appréhension mais noyé dans un monde de plaisir s'ouvrit d'instinct à son amant, retrouvant le naturel des gestes qui les mèneraient tous les deux à l'aboutissement de leurs étreintes.

Ikki avait senti son hésitation et se fit encore plus doux et plus caressant, il l'enivra de baisers, de coups de langue expert, le menant peu à peu à ce qu'il vers son intimité.

Un flash de douleur qui s'éteignit rapidement remplacé par une sensation divine. Shun sursauta et se détendit tour à tour. Il gémit alors que la langue d'Ikki lui provoquait des ondes de plus en plus fortes à l'entrée de son intimité.

Il était complètement submergé par le plaisir, perdu dans un autre monde. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle extase. Ses sentiments décuplaient son plaisir, il s'en doutait mais réalisait à quel point que maintenant. Il alla à la rencontre des doigts qui le caressaient de l'intérieur, se cambra et gémit :

- Viens…

Ikki l'entendit. Il se contrôlait encore un peu, avec le plus de douceur possible il lui obéit, maintenant à grand peine ses propre sens ravagé par les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Nouveau flash de douleur, peur….et sa voix :

- Ouvre les yeux mon cœur, regardes-moi.

Il les ouvrit pour tomber dans tout l'amour du monde, Ikki s'était figé à la réaction de Shun :

- Ne me quitte pas des yeux mon cœur.

Tout doucement, il reprit sa progression, sa main caressant son sexe avec des gestes doux.

Shun gémit de nouveau sous la caresse et se détendit, ses yeux restaient plantés dans ceux de son frère. Les sensations revinrent en force et il s'y plongea, se laissant totalement envahir par les vagues des plus en plus fortes. Il criait son plaisir et Ikki se laissa envahir à son tour, il plongeait avec délices dans le corps dont il avait si souvent rêvé.

Ils n'étaient plus maîtres de leurs réactions. Ils subissaient les effets dévastateurs de cet amour interdit qu'ils avaient si ardemment désiré. Leurs corps couverts de sueur et frémissants de plaisirs. Leurs cris et râles s'élevaient à l'unisson dans la chambre qui abritait leur amour. Leurs respirations s'étaient faites haletantes et ils cherchaient leurs souffles à chaque coup de reins.

Ils fusionnaient littéralement, corps et esprits mélangés qui s'unissaient sur un avenir rempli d'amour.

La tornade s'abattit d'abord sur Shun qui s'arqua en hurlant son prénom et se répandit dans sa main. Ikki la subit de plein fouet son effet et le rejoignit dans l'extase en se répandant à son tour au plus profond de son corps.

Ils retombèrent ensemble, épuisés mais heureux, gardant leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si ils avaient encore peur de se perdre.

Longtemps après, Ikki se déplaça pour se glisser aux côtés de Shun et le prendre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes pour un long et tendre baiser :

- Ca va mon cœur ?  
>- Oui, je suis heureux, si heureux…Je t'aime Ikki…<br>- Moi aussi je t'aime Shun :

Ils restèrent enlacés encore un long moment puis Ikki bougea :

- Viens, on va prendre une douche !  
>- Ensemble ?<br>- Il me semble avoir entendu une proposition tout à l'heure.

Shun sourit et le suivit à la salle de bain en riant aux éclats sous le regard ravi de son frère.

Ils s'engageaient ensemble sur un chemin semé d'embûches où ils leur faudrait en permanence faire attention. Mais ils avaient des amis fidèles et surtout ils avaient cet amour qui les unissait et leur ouvrait toute les portes.

Car il leur faudrait toute la force de cet amour pour affronter le procès des hommes qui avaient agressés Shun quelques mois plus tôt, retrouvés par la police suite à un appel anonyme. En se rendant sur les lieux celles-ci les avait découverts ligotés et visiblement passés à tabac par un mystérieux justicier et ils avaient avoués tout de suite.

Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre confiance en leur avenir.

Fin


End file.
